An automatic embroidering machine is a kind of a sewing machine, which uses various colored threads and automatically embroiders a predetermined pattern, a trademark, or the like on clothes, a label of shoes, etc. according to a preset program.
As an example of the sewing machine, a single needle automatic embroidering machine having a single needle worktable has been disclosed in Korean Patent First Publication No. 2002-68028.
In the conventional automatic embroidering machine, when a thread is changed, one selected among a plurality of upper threads is supplied from a thread supplying unit to a needle via a guide tube assembly by compressed air, and then put through the needle by a threader placed within a sewing work section of the needle, i.e., adjacent to between a top dead point and a bottom dead point of the needle.
However, in such conventional sewing machine, the threader puts the thread through an eye of the needle in a place adjacent to the sewing work section of the needle. Therefore, in the case that a hat or the like is sewn, a workspace between the brim of the hat and the threader is insufficient, so that the hat and the threader interfere with each other. Thus, it is inconvenient to perform the sewing work, thereby decreasing work efficiency. Further, when the needle or the like is changed, it is inconvenient to change the needle or the like due to the insufficient workspace.